the_game_tv_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Blueprint
'''The Blueprint '''is the first-second episode in Season 6 of The Game (TV series) Wiki. It aired on March 26, 2013. Proviously The Championship Game Episode Next We Gotta Stop Meeting Like This Synopsis Plot The premiere starts with a woman walking down a hallway and then cuts to Malik making out in the bedroom with a woman. His assistant tells the women it's time for them to go, because it's Draft Day. Malik tells her to pencil them in for sex later. Keira and Ciara are in a hotel room getting ready to go out. Jason reminisces about his Draft Day. He shows the check he was given as a draft pick. Malik tells his Draft Day story that involves sex and penicillin. Derwin gives a shout out to Melanie instead of telling his Draft Day story, but Jason reminds him that he was drafted in a late round. Malik says Baltimore should draft Bryce. Keira is having a chat with John Singletary about a role in a movie. He says that he doesn't see her in that role. She gives him a mini-audition and he says that she isn't right for the role. He says that if she can get her agent to go to dinner with him, he will give her a role as an extra. Bryce Westbrook gets drafted Number 1. Tasha and Chardonnay are having drinks. Tasha gets a call from Rick Fox. Jason announces that the #1 Draft pick Westbrook has been traded from Baltimore to the San Diego Sabers. The Sabers traded Derwin Davis to Baltimore in order to get Westbrook. Derwin, Jason, and Malik look shocked. Derwin gets teary-eyed. Jason walks him out and tells him to just breathe. The Sabers owner introduces Malik to Westbrook. Malik is upset and asks if this is about Malik smashing his wife. The owner says that this had nothing to do with him. He says Derwin was a cancer to the team and this is his team. He reminds Malik that he is an employee who punches the clock. Jason talks to Derwin in the hotel room. Derwin says this doesn't make any sense. He says his house is in San Diego and his cell phone is a 619 number. Jason reminds him that his reporting career is a joke. He says he hears them talk behind his back about how he's not a real journalist. Derwin says he gave them everything and they traded him to the worst team in the league and to the worst city. Derwin says he was MVP and now he is irrelevant. Jason says he's right and that he should be talking to the rookie, because that's his story. Westbrook is a little cocky about being number 1. Keira and Ciara are getting ready to go out. Keira is moping about not getting the role with John Singletary. Keira bumps into Westbrook and he recognizes her. He asks her if she wants his autograph. She asks why and he says because of who he is. He tells her he is the #1 draft pick and he can call her Blue, short for Blueprint. She tells him that he is the reason she didn't get the role, because John was so into the draft and not paying attention to her. She kisses him and says "now you're famous" as the paparazzi takes photos. Malik and Ciara are talking at a party. Tee-Tee tells Malik he (Malik) is mad about Derwin. Tee-Tee asks Malik if he's fallen off the wagon again after Malik takes a drink. Malik asks Chardonnay what she has on and she says it's from Sex & and the City. Malik says "ain't no black people in Sex & the City." Chardonnay reminds Jason it's their honeymoon and no more work. Jason tries to get an interview from Westbrook. He tells him that he has an exclusive with Good Morning, America tomorrow. Westbrook says this party isn't really his mix. Jason realizes that he has his eye on Keira. Westbrook tweets about being at the party with Keira Whitaker. Keira tweets back about him flirting on Twitter, but being too scared to step. Jason tells him he better get to stepping. Derwin joins them at the party and Malik says they should toast to him and they take a shot. Melanie calls Derwin. He doesn't answer. Malik says Blue is no Derwin. Derwin tells Blue it must feel good to be the #1 pick. Blue corrects Derwin on the time that he runs. Derwin says he is up in his spot with his people after stealing his position and has the nerve to be disrespectful. Blue says he didn't steal anything from him. He says he couldn't keep his positon. Derwin throws a punch and they fight. Malik calls Tasha and says they have a real problem. Derwin's mouth is bleeding and people are holding him back. Malik and Jason tell him to calm down and ask what's wrong with him. He tries to go back in at Blue. Malik asks what's wrong with him and Derwin says he doesn't want to leave and that they are his family. Derwin cries. Malik grabs him by the collar and says they have no control over this game. Jason reminds him that it doesn't matter where they play or what jersey they wear. He says that they are football players. Keira goes with Blue back to his room while he changes. He takes his shirt off to reveal a cut body and Keira notices. She tells him she is worried about his eye. Keira says he's supposed to be The Blueprint and not fighting people in the club. She says he is in the pros now. She says being famous sucks sometimes, but it has its perks. Keira says her fame is stuck in time and she's 14 forever in people's minds. He says she beautiful and accomplished who is definitely not 14. She tells him that's corny. He kisses her. She says the kiss was corny too, but she kind of likes corny. They continue to makeout. The doorbell rings to his suite and he thinks it's his Dad. It's Tasha at the door. Tasha says according to Bossip she is having his baby. Tasha says she needs to talk to Blue and help him out. She goes in the bedroom and catches him laying on the bed naked. She gives him her card and tells him the story that he and Derwin will tell the press about the story being blown out of proportion by drunk people. Keira asks what is he doing and says she is not that girl to sleep with him when they just met. He says he will get dressed. Malik and Tee-Tee are in a limo and Malik is drinking. He says he doesn't need to be in a AA meeting and that he's good. Tee-Tee tells him he is going to the meeting. Tee-Tee tells him that he is a drunk and needs AA. Malik says he has to drink because he isn't in control of his destiny. Tee-Tee says he's been in his position, because he used to just be Malik's employee until he changed things. Malik understands what he's saying and tells the driver to take him to the meeting. Tasha shows up at Derwin's room and tells him that she handled the Blue situation. She also tells him to call his wife, because she is worried. He says that he should have stayed with her because Irv is probably somewhere hiding. He says this is what he and Mel prayed for – to be together. He says he always thought if he left it would be on his terms. He says he thought he was invincible and nothing could touch him. He says he got touched. Tasha says she always liked him because they are alike – they might get down, but not out. Derwin cries. He says he's going to miss her. Ciara is in bed with Blue and she says draft night is complete and he says maybe they can reenact it. Ciara tells him that he's got to go. He gets dressed and heads out and runs into Keira. Ciara says she hopes they didn't wake her. Keira looks hurt. He apologizes and she says "no, no, You're fine." Ciara says she caught him moping at the bar. She asks how Keira's draft night was and she says uneventful. Tasha is FaceTiming with Pookie. He says he loves her and she tells him she loves him too. When they hang up, she calls Rick Fox back and leaves him a message. She says she hasn't been answering or returning his calls because she doesn't want to talk to him. She says she still cares about him and that's what had her afraid. She says she's happy with her new man and new life. Her doorbell rings and Rick is at the door. Keira is sitting in the lobby. Keira sees Derwin checking out. The hotel wokers says "they come and they go. That's life." Cast Main * Hosea Chanchez as Malik Wright * Wendy Raquel Robinson as Tasha Mack * Coby Bell as Jason Pitts * Brandy Norwood as Chardonnay Pitts * Jay Ellis as Bryce Westbrook * Lauren London as Keira Whitaker Recurring * Pooch Hall as Derwin Davis * Barry Floyd as Tee-Tee Carter * Michael Beach as Roger Keith * Jigga as Bibs * Candace Parton as Tori * Rick Fox as Himself * Rockmond Dunbar as Pookie Guest * Ray Edwards as Rookie #1 * William Allen Young as Colonel Westbrook * Onira Tares as Steevi * Brian Asthon Smith as Walter Special Guest * Ciara as Himself * John Singleton as Himself Trivia * This is 100th episode. * Lauren London and Jay Ellis joins the cast as Keira Whitaker and Bryce "Blue" Westbrook. Pooch Hall leaves the cast as Derwin Davis. * Tia Mowry will not be returning for the sixth season at all. * Pooch Hall will be appear in one episode for the sixth season. * This is the first appearances of Lauren London and Jay Ellis as Keira Whitaker and Bryce Westbrook. * This is the last appearance of Pooch Hall as Derwin Davis. until his return in the season 9 series finale episode "Pow Pow Pow!". * Lauren London replacing Tia Mowry, Jay Ellis not replacing Pooch Hall. * Pooch Hall will not replacement at all. Category:Images Category:Episodes